Bus Malam
by aftu-kun
Summary: Malam hari ialah saat yang tepat untuk berpergian. Selain tempat yang longgar juga laju bus sangat cepat karena tiada kemacetan. tapi kau harus berpikir dua kali ketika bertemu dengan bus berplat nomer 'AA 1302 RA'. Fanfic horor pertama.


Judul : Bus Malam

Genere : Horor dan Misteri

Rate : Teen

Pengarang : M Khoirul Faizin

~o0o~

Naruto PoV

'Huh…huh' nafasku tak beraturan. Hampir saja aku tertinggal. Dari satu jam yang lalu aku menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang.

Aku ingin pergi ke kota sebelah. Setelah tadi pagi aku mendapat perintah dari kantor yang menyuruhku mewakili untuk mengkuti rapat perencanaan pembuatan jalan raya baru antar kota. Langsung saja aku berangkat malamnya.

Yah, lebih cepat lebih cepat lebih baik. Daripada berangkat besok yang dijamin akan terperangkap dalam macetnya kota Konoha.

Kusapukan pandanganku ke arah isi bus . Hanya ada aku, sopir, dan pak kondektur. Ini memang aneh, tak biasanya bus malam sesepi ini.

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir bus malam biasanya pasti akan penuh sesak oleh penumpang yang di kejar waktu. Aku mencoba positive thinking saja. Mungkin ini bus terakhir dari terminal.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berdiri diam di tengah deretan bangku. Aku menyenderkan punggungku di kursi biru kusam ini.

Dalam hitungan detik mataku mulai meremang. Otot tubuhku mengendor meminta istirahat. Dan kesadaranku mulai tenggelam dalam dunia impian.

Normal PoV

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menggeliat di bangku bus malam yang sekarang tengah melaju. Dengkuran halus terdengar diantara bibirnya yang terbuka. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Dibalik kelopak matanya sekarang bergerak cepat. Bergerak tak nyaman dan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan seperti seorang pelari yang mengitari seluruh lapangan bola.

'grep' dengan gerakan tangan kaku kondektur bus malam itu menepuk pundak Naruto. Matanya hanya memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan di dalam raganya.

"Anak muda" panggil sang kondektur. Kelopak mata Naruto langsung terbuka. Memandang kodektur dengan tatapan ngeri. Kondektur hanya menatap datar atas perlakuan terhadapnya. Deru nafas Naruto berangsur-angsur mulai normal.

"Tiket" sebelum Naruto bertanya apa keperluan kondektur, penarik tiket itu sudah menjawab apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Aneh.

Naruto langsung merogoh saku celana. Karena ia memakai celana jins menyebabkan tangannya sulit untuk mengambil dompetnya. Sedang Naruto mengambil dompetnya sang kondektur langsung menuju bus bagian depan dan duduk di samping sopir.

Naruto hanya dapat menahan nafas ketika bau busuk menyerang hidungnya. Bau itu berasal dari darah tercecer yang berasal dari kaki kondektur. Terlihat jelas berkas darah diantara betis kondektur yang masih terus mengalir.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bergidik ngeri ketika ia mengingat wajah sang kondektur. Melihat wajah yang putih –yang bisa di bilang pucat- tatapan sayu di tambah dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya. Itu sangat menakutkan sekali bagi Naruto yang notabanenya seorang yang takut dengan horror.

Malam ini ialah malam musim gugur. Malam yang membosankan di atas langit. Hanya berisi dengan gumpalan awan hitam sebagai penutup pangeran malam. Yang menyisakan suhu dingin menusuk tulang.

Sekarang Naruto teringat cerita teman-temannya. Karena Naruto takut dengan apa yang namanya hantu. Yang menyebabkan ia teringat kisah yang di ceritakan Shikamaru beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Flash Back

Di awal musim panas Naruto dan teman-temannya di beri libur beberapa hari oleh pihak kantor. Hitung-hitung untuk istirahat dari proyek musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak sorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia sekarang sedang berada di kursi di ikat dengan tali tambang. Naruto mencoba untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk lepas dari tali yang melilit tubuhnya.

Kalau di pikir secara logika itu tak mungkin dapat melepaskan dari tali sialan itu. Tetap saja Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatannya dengan menggoyang goyangka tubuhny. Ckckck,,, Usaha yang sia-sia.

Naruto memang dikenal sebagai pekerja paling penakut di kantornya. Bagaiamana tidak, pemuda bermata saphir itu selalu mempunyai jimat yang sudah ia siapkan baik di baju tas maupun sepatu. Di saat pergi keluar rumah bukannya membaca do'a malah komat kamit baca mantra. Dasar penakut.

Sahabat perempuannya sekarang tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Naruto menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas kursi . Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran mengelilingi hotel yang sudah di sewa untuk beberapa hari akhirnya Naruto tertangkap juga.

Wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan model pony tail sedang mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang disandra. Sambil tangan kanannya memegang gelas berisi minuman botol, ia menyentil dahi sang pemuda. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto hanya dapat menggeram sebal atas perlakuan salah saatu sahabat perempuannya. 'Iya sih cantik, tapi sayangnya jahil, menyebalkan' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Awas kau Ino-chan akan ku balas kau!" teriaknya frustasi sambil masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar ikatannya terlepas. Yang diancam hanya nyelewang pergi menghiraukan omongan korban kejahilannya.

"Shika-kun, sekarang kau ceritakan cerita yang paling seram untuknya. Aku mau beli minum dulu" Ino 'pun pergi meninggalkan kekasih dan sahabatnya di dalam gudang hotel. 'Semoga saja berhasil' harap Ino dalam hati.

Siang ini sebenarnya Shikamaru –kekasih Ino- ingin bermalas-malasan di tepi pantai menikmati angin segar dari lautan. Tapi apa daya ketika ia dipaksa oleh kekasihnya sendiri untuk mengikuti rencana menjahili Naruto. "Huh… merpotkan" helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda berambut nanas yang sekarang menuju bangku yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku malas untuk bercerita, tapi karena dompetku di sandera oleh kekasihku sendiri. Jadi aku minta maaf sebelumnya Naruto-kun" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada menyesal campur malas . "Di suatu malam terjadi kecelakaan bus di daerah jalan raya penghubung kota Konoha dan Suna. Menyebabkan sopir dan kondekturnya mati ditempat kejadian. Penyebab kematian mereka belum ada kepastian maupun bukti. Tapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau penyebab kematian mereka adalah karena di ganggu oleh makhlus halus daerah jalan raya itu yang kebetulan berada di tengah hutan, tepatnya di jalan nomor 24" Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Setelah kejadian itu, tak sedikit para pengemudi yang melihat sebuah bus malam di bibir jalan tepat wilayah kecelakaan bus malam di jalan nomor 24" Naruto yang dengan terpaksa mendengar cerita itu hanya berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Gerak matanya tidak fokus karena mencoba untuk tidak mendengar cerita yang dapat membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Shikamaru menarik nafas dan melanjutka ceritanya, "Dan satu bulan setelahnya terdapat seorang wanita yang di temuka pingsan di daerah jalan 24. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia berniat pergi menuju kota sebelah, Kota Suna. Wanita itu pergi dengan menggunakan bus yang dikiranya bus terkahir, tapi pada saat berada di daerah jalan 24. Wanita itu langsung mencium bau yang menyengat. Seperti bau daging busuk. Dan pada saat kondektur meminta bayaran untuk karcis, wanita itu melihat aliran darah dan beberapa hewan menjijikkan di wajah sang kondektur. Reflek wanita itu menjerit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan saat paginya 'lah ia di temukan tidak sadarkan diri di daerah jalan 24. Yang langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Selesai 'lah cerita Shikamaru. Sekarang hanya kesunyian yang ada di dalam gudang hotel tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk. Shikamaru diam karena bibirnya lelah telah bercerita panjang lebar kepada Naruto. Sedang Naruto mencoba untuk menenagkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Selama beberapa puluh detik mereka berdua bungkam. Naruto 'pun memecah keheningan, "Shikamaru, apakah kejadian itu nyata terjadi?' Tanya Naruto dengan tempang ragu. "Ya Itu terja…" kalimatnya terputus ketika suara derit pintu terbuka.

Cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam gudang , gudang itu tidak ada pencahayaan yang di gunakan. Itu ialah permintaan dari Ino. Ino bilang agar suasananya lebih seram pada saat rencana penangkapan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang berkeringat dingin semakin dingin ketika angin masuk. Dua sahabat itu hanya menahan nafas ketika suasana makin mencekam. Dan…

'Brak' "Whuaaaa"

Kedua pemuda itu langsung kaget bukan main. Sampai-sampai Naruto terjengkang ke belakang. Shikamaru hanya terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. "Hapus wajah jelekmu" kata Ino kecut seraya mengusap wajah Shikamaru dengan telapak tangannya.

Ternyata Ino yang membuat suara derit pintu dan juga yang membanting pintu tanpa berperike-pintu-an. Sungguh nasib yang buruk untuk sang pintu.

Sebenarnya Ino sudah kembali ketika Shikamaru mulai bercerita. Tapi ia memilih menunggu di depan pintu gudang dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya keluar dari persembunyian.

Ino melihat wajah Naruto yang menyedihkan, bibir pucat dan juga mata yang memblalak takut. Badannya masih tertempel dengan kursi karena ikatan yang belum terbuka. Sungguh pose yang konyol.

Dan di moment seperti itu masih saja Ino berulah. Dangan bekal smarthphone yang selalu ada di tas kecilnya. Ino mulai mengambil gambar Naruto dengan kekonyolan yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

'ckrik' 'ckrik' 'ckrik'. Tiga jepret foto telah ia ambil. Sekarang di smartphonenya sudah ada foto yang akan ia sebarkan di jejaring social tempat ia biasa bergosip.

"Ino-chaaaaaaaaan" teriakan memilukan terdengar dari sebuah gudang hotel.

Flash Back End

Dengan kembalinya ingatan tentang cerita bus di daerah jalan 24. Menyebabkan ia was-was. Dalam hati ia berharap agar bus yang ia tumpangi bukan bus mengerikan seperti yang ada di dalam cerita Shikamaru.

Naruto baru sadar jika bus yang ia tumpangi kecepatannya bertambah. Langsung saja panik. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk panik. Naruto mencoba menghirup udara sekitar untuk menangkan detak jantungnya.

Setelah beberapa helaan nafas ia lakukan. Tiba tiba saja bus berhenti secara mendadak. Menyebabkan suara gesekan ban dengan aspal jalan yang mendecit. 'ckiiiiiit'.

Sedikit demi sedikit jarak pendang Naruto mulai memendek. Membuat matanya harus bekerja ekstra karena kabut yang menghalangi mata. Dalam hati Naruto menyesal kenapa ia berpergian pada malam hari.

Bus malam yang Naruto tumpangi memang sudah berhenti sebab sudah tidak ada lagi suara maupun getaran dari mesin bus.

Dengan berbekal keberanian Naruto mencoba menuju ke bagian depan bus. Kabut pekat masuk dalam bus membuat ia harus berjalan dengan meraba badan kursi yang mengarah ke bagian depan bus. Ini memang sulit, pikirnya.

"Pak sopir…hah!" Naruto langsung tercekat ketika mengetahui sopir dan sang kondektur yang menghilang layaknya angin. Jantungnya kembali berpacu. Darah yang menyebar ke tubuhnya bergerak cepat. Wajahnya memanas dan keringat yang terus menetes dari pelipis sang pemuda.

Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam bus. Takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Pada saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu bus langsung saja ia mencium bau busuk yang menguar dari segala arah.

Mata Naruto menerawang ke arah samping kanan dan kiri. Mencoba mencari sopir dan kondektur yang hilang secara misterius. Tetep saja apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

Hanya warna putih yang hanya bias ia lihat. Kabutnya terlalu tebal. Menutupi alam sekitar. Dan menyisakan dingin yang menusuk dan sunyi yang mencekam.

Setelah ia memandang ke depan. Pemuda berambut pirang langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan yang didapati selanjutnya ialah bus yang ia tumpangi sudah tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya bus itu berhenti.

Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Mencoba untuk mengcalling saiap saja yang bisa membantunya keluar dari kabut tebal ini. Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna sekarang tidak berada dipihaknya. Tidak ada sinyal yang ditampilkan, sekarang smartphonenya tidak lebih seperti senter untuk menerangi kegelapan.

Naruto tak berani bersuara. Takut kalau nanti ada yang muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh berat sekali menjadi seorang penakut, batin Nauto pasrah.

Meskipun tidak tahu jalan tapi ia tahu arah karena cahaya matahari. Bukan, bukan cahaya melainkan tanda bahwa tempat matahari muncul pasti sedikit terang. Dan itulah yang menunjukkkan arah timur.

Naruto tahu kalau ia berjalan ke arah timur akan membawanya kembali ke kota Konoha. Padahal kurang sedikit lagi ia sampai di kota Suna.

Jarak antara Konoha dan Suna adalah 24 kilo meter lebih. Dan sekarang ia sedang ada di daerah terakhir yaitu daerah 24. Yang titik nolnya berada di kota Konoha. Berarti kurang beberapa ratus meter lagi ia akan sampai di kota Suna.

Ketika mengingat akan nomor dua puluh empat Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya. Belakang lehernya mulai meremang. Merasakan hawa aneh. Badannya seketika itu kaku.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. "Tiket…" suara geraman terdengar diantara deru nafas orang menepuknya. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah belakang.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Dengan kepala yang hampir pecah dan juga baju khas para pekerja yang berkerja di bidang transpotsi. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala sang sopir dan kondektur. Matanya hampir keluar dan juag wajah yang sudah tidak bisa di bilang wajah.

Sontak Naruto langsung berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Mencoba menghindari dari dua makhluk yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Otot kakinya mulai lelah untuk menarik ulur persendian kakinya. Otaknya juga tidak bisa memproses informasi dari semua indra yang baru saja ia dapat.

Perintah yang berada di otaknya hanyalah lari, lari, dan lari. Kabut sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Jarak pandangnya sekarang lebih leluasa. Tapi semua anggota tubuhnya mulai lelah padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di kota Suna.

'Tiiiiin' 'Tiiiiin'

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara klakson berasal dari belakangnya yang berusaha mengejarnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ia mendapati bus yang tadi ia tumpangi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah kabut yang semakin tipis.

Dengan nalar tak mungkin sekali Naruto dapat memberi jarak antara ia dan bus malam. Yang pasti Naruto akan didahului oleh bus malam.

'Brak'

Naruto terserempet bus malam yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak elak Naruto langsung jatuh di menghantam aspal jalan yang keras. Kepalanya mengeluarkan liquid berwarna merah kental.

Semua indranya mulai tak berfungsi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Yang terakhir ialah plat nomer dengan seri 'AA 1302 RA'.

~o0o

"…Hantu yang berada di daerah 24 Kono-Suna ternyata hanyalah tipuan semata. Setelah kejadian di temukannya pemuda berambut pirang di daerah beberapa meter dari arah timur kota Suna. Dua minggu setelahnya, terdapat dua orang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang menjadi hantu bus malam di daerah 24. Mereka mengaku bahwa sudah merampok seorang pemuda jabrik. Dan bus yang di gunakan sebagai kedok tipuan hantu dengan seri 'F 2402 N' sudah disegel oleh polisi…"

'cklik'

Shikamaru mematikan TV-nya ketika melihat pemuda jabrik yang berada di sampingnya sedang memperhatikan saluran berita yang ia lihat. "Kenapa kau matikan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lemas dan berharap akan jawaban. "Kau butuh istirahat Naruto" Shikamaru mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi Naruto mengambil remote TV.

Sudah selama dua minggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Sejak itu pula ia harus berbaring dan mencoba mengingat semua memori yang ia simpan. Karena kecelakaan bus malam Naruto harus rela kehilangan sebagian ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan. Ia tidak sama sekali apa penyebab ia kecelakaan.

Tapi berangsur-angsur Naruto mendapatkan ingatannya. Ia ingat bahwa yang menabraknya ialah bus dengan seri 'AA 1302 RA'.

"Shikamaru tadi di TV bilangnya nomer serinya berapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Kok malah nanya balik sih? Jawab aja kenapa?" rengek Naruto.

" 'F 2402 N', coba kita lihat lagi beritanya? " Shikamaru langsung menyambar remote yang ia tarus di atas meja.

'cklik'

"…kedua pelaku mengatakan jika yang di rampok ialah seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata yang hitam dan kelam. Dan juga terdapat tanda lahit di pipinya seperti kumis kucing…"

Kedua pemuda yang ada di salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha ini langsung tercengang dengan informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar. Merak berpikir jika yang mereka rampok bukanlah Naruto. Karena Naruto memiliki rambut berwana pirang dan mat yang sebiru lautan. Sedang yang mereka dapat dari berita tadi pemuda jabrik dengan warna rambut dan mata yang hitam kelam.

Karena Naruto baru saja ingat kalau bus yang disegel polisi bukanlah mobil yang ia tumpangi dulu. Karena Naruto yang asli berada di bus berbeda dengan yang ada di TV. Dan juga siapa yang dirampok para perampok adalah misteri.

Siapakah yang menumpangi bus para prampok?. Bus siapakah yang ia tumpangi dua minggu yang lalu?

~o0o~

Karakter :

Naruto : Seorang pemuda dengan fisik tinggi berambut jabrik. Mempunya mata saphir dan rambut berwana pirang atau kuning cerah. Mempunya sifat penakut yang akut.

Ino : Wanita cantik yang centil. Mahkota pirang pucat dan mata biru laut. Kekasih Shikamaru. Hobi menjahili sahabatnya terutama Naruto.

Shikamaru : Seorang pria pemalas yang memiliki IQ tinggi. Kekasih Ino, yang sering sekali diintimidasi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

~o0o~

A/N (Authors Note) :

PoV : Point of View, yang berar ti sudut pandang. Normal PoV yang bererti sudut pandang pengarang.

Miring : Suatu kata yang tidak ada di dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia (KBBI), misalnya kalimat bahasa inggris.

'…' : suatu suara dan kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati (batin)

"…" : Menandakan kalau kalimat langsung.


End file.
